


always in my heart

by carnivallouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivallouis/pseuds/carnivallouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis & harry's break up<br/>(kinda based off 'one last time' by ariana grande)</p>
            </blockquote>





	always in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> quick and kinda pointless but :)

"You lied." He stated bluntly, "You promised me you wouldn't go to the awards.. I told you Cara and Kendall were there and you promised you'd stay away!"

His tall, broad figure was slouched into the chair at the opposite end of the table. The room was brightly lit, so Louis could see every emotion flick on Harry's face.

The way he sulked, looking down at his hands. Playing with the rings on his fingers as he glanced up quickly only to be caught in his bland stare.

"I'm sorry" He admitted, offering his hand across the table but Louis' didn't take it, just looked at it in disgust.

"No you're not"

"I am, baby.. it was only an award show. I barely said three words to them?"

"Stop lying!" He snapped, throwing himself up and wiping the sweat from his brow with his jumper sleeve. Or technically Harry's jumper sleave.

It was cute how it draped baggily over his small, fragile figure. Harry found it cute, he loved it when he wore his clothes.

"You were flirting!"

"I wasn't flirting!" Harry argued, but honestly he was.. a little. Only because that's how he was, complements literally threw themselves out of his mouth. Accidently, it wasn't on purpose. But he'd never meant them in some kind of - well technically flirting way, he just meant them to be nice. Louis' should know better, he thought.

"That's isn't what people v'told me" He shrugged, sitting back down and reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cigarette.

"Who told you?" He asked, but Louis stayed silent and sat back, flicking the lighter.

"They've lied to you Lou"

"No they haven't! You're the liar!" He yelled, throwing the cigarette and lighter angrily back onto the table.

"No i'm not!" He yelled back,

"Are!"

"Why the hell would you believe this.. anonymous source over me? I'm your fiancée?"

"Yes well-"

"I thought you trusted me?" He sank further into his chair,

"So did I"

"Lou.."

"I'm sorry, I really am" He wiped away the forming tears in his eyes,

"What? For what?" He asked, the anxiety clear in his voice.

"Lou?" He asked again after a moment of silence, he walked over and knelt in front of him; gripping onto his hands.

"Did you sleep with her?" He asked, bluntly.

"What? No.." He shook his head, but the truth was he kissed them both. And he didn't mean to, he shouldn't have; but, and even he didn't see it as an excuse, he was drunk. He regretted it, and he was gonna tell Lou, but after he was the one who told him not to go, he just couldn't.

"Tell me, you owe me that" He muttered,

"I-I kissed them.." He pushed him away from him, and stumbled over to the balcony. Looking over at the beautiful night-time view of Paris, as the tears streamed down his rosy cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I regretted it-"

"If you regretted it, you wouldn't have done it!" He yelled, forcibly rubbing his eyes to try and disguise the fact he was heartbroken. Even though Harry knew.

Little did they know that Zayn was watching them from the next balcony. The shouting from the next room had already woken him up and he couldn't get back to sleep anyway, so he came outside for a smoke. He hated prying, but he couldn't stop himself from listening in a little. And to say at the least he was shocked, shocked at Harry, shocked at Louis, just shocked. They were everything he saw as love, exactly what he believed love was. Louis and Harry. Harry and Louis. But even that wasn't perfect. What did he have to see as the 'ideal' relationship, if even they couldn't stay faithful. Maybe that was why he wasn't either.

"It'll never happen it again" And if looks could kill, Harry would be dead almost instantly.

That moment was one that even made Louis jaw drop, as he brought his hand roughly to Harry face, making Harry stumble back and whimper in pain.

He gripped the sore side of his face and looked up at Louis, who now was a total wreck.

He inhaled deeply and slowly walked over to Louis, "Get away from me"

"Lou, please?" He lent out his arms to each of Louis arms but he slapped them away.

"No, get out and leave me alone!" He screamed but Harry didn't move, and Louis wasn't sure if to scream more or hug him. He knew which he wanted to do, but he couldn't.

"Baby-"

"No!" He brought his hands up to his ears, sliding down onto the floor and bringing his knee's to his chest. Wrapping his shaking arms around them.

"We're over" Louis wined,

"What?" He asked, stepping back in shock.

"We are finished." He spoke louder, and more clearly. Clearing his throat as he pulled himself up.

Even Zayn was stunned into shock, dropping his cigarette over the side of the balcony.

And that was the last time that Harry felt Louis body pressed against his, them wrapped in the covers with his arms gripped around his waist.

Louis' smoky breath on his chest and their hearts beating together. And that was the first time Zayn finally realised what love was.

Hurt, passion and anguish; yeah, he thought, that's a good way to describe it.

 

 


End file.
